Pohon Sakura
by Nobara Anya
Summary: Aku hanyalah sebatang pohon Sakura yang tumbuh di sebuah hutan terpencil. Sampai aku menatap mata penuh kesedihan itu, aku bukan siapa-siapa selain sebatang pohon Sakura. Tapi saat ia tak berdaya di hadapanku, aku menyadari semuanya. Tuhan, terimakasih telah membiarkanku tinggal di dunia ini, walaupun hanya untuk mengingatkannya./Mind to RnR?


Perang dunia ninja memang belum berakhir. Kekuatan Madara semakin dahsyat setelah berhasil mendapatkan Gyuki/Hachibi beserta Kurama/Kyuubi. Tapi Naruto berhasil diselamatkan dan ia dibawa melarikan diri oleh teman-temannya yang tersisa. Tentunya setelah menyeret Sasuke yang masih menangisi tubuh seseorang. Seseorang yang membuat semua orang yang tersisa selamat hari itu.

Dan setelah itu, semua Shinobi yang tersisa melarikan diri dan menjadi ninja pelarian selama pemulihan kekuatan. Mereka banyak melakukan serangan tiba-tiba dan mengandalkan elemen kejutan. Tapi itu masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkan Madara yang berencana melenyapkan semuanya. Sebelum ia bisa membunuh Naruto dan kawan-kawannya, ia masih belum bisa mewujudkan impiannya.

Tapi, bukan kisah mereka yang ingin saya bicarakan disini. Tapi kisah lain yang membuat semua itu terjadi.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Warning : OOC(Maybe), sebagian besar cerita adalah Sakura's POV, Tanya sama Author jika ada yang tidak dimengerti.

Let the story begin!

**Sakura's POV**

"SASUKEEE!" teriakku melihat pemuda yang kucintai itu hampir terkena serangan Madara. Aku berlari kearahnya dengan sekuat tenaga yang kupunya. Aku segera merentangkan tanganku, membuat tameng untuknya yang tak berdaya melihat tubuhku sedikit demi sedikit terkoyak karena serangan dahsyat Madara.

Setelah menyiksaku dengan serangannya, Madara melemparkan tubuhku kearah Sasuke. Kedua kakiku yang sudah hancur tak kurasakan lagi, sementara nyeri hebat kurasakan di kedua tanganku. Perih di sekujur tubuhku, dan darah yang membasahiku.

"Sasuke, kumohon...kembalilah ke desa..." bisikku ketika saat-saat terakhirku.

"Sakura...kumohon, jangan bicara lagi, jangan...jangan pergi! Sakura! SAKURA!" Sasuke mengguncang bahuku saat aku dalam pangkuannya.

"Sasuke-kun...hiduplah dengan baik. Berjanjilah padaku untuk tetap hidup... berjanjilah, Sasuke-kun...aku mencintaimu..." bisikku saat aku tak kuat lagi menahan tarikan dari dewa kematian yang datang untuk menjemputku.

"SAKURAA!"

Semuanya gelap.

Tuhan, kumohon biarkan aku tinggal di dunia ini...biarkan aku meyakinkan Sasuke agar tidak menyusulku...

Kumohon...

.

.

Ini memang hidup yang sangat membosankan. Aku memang hanyalah sebatang pohon Sakura yang sudah hidup selama beberapa tahun. Yah... jika kau jadi aku, mungkin kau akan merasakan kesepian sepertiku. Aku berdiam diri di tengah hutan terpencil. Tentu saja sangat jarang ada yang melihatku. Mungkin hanya para Shinobi yang lewat, tapi mereka sama sekali tak mempedulikanku.

Aku sangat kesepian. Setiap musim semi kulewati bersama mekarnya bunga-bungaku, lalu musim panas yang membuat bunga-bunga cantikku banyak yang gugur. Setelahnya, musim gugur membuat semua dedaunan pohon-pohon sekitarku berguguran. Tapi yang paling tidak kusuka adalah musim dingin. Aku benar-benar sangat kedinginan, kesepian, dan malam terasa sangat sunyi.

Suatu kemungkinan yang kecil dapat bertemu dengan sebatang pohon Sakura yang letaknya terpencil sepertiku. Hari-hari hanya kulanjutkan dengan berfotosintesis dan melakukan kegiatan sehari-hariku.

Hari ini sudah senja, dan cahaya matahari sore yang berwarna keemasan itu menerpa tubuhku. Memang matahari sangat indah, apalagi ketika senja hari seperti saat ini. Ah, seandainya aku bisa menjadi seperti matahari yang indah, kuat, dan berani seperti itu, pasti aku sangat bahagia. Bisa berdiri sendiri di atas langit.

Hanya saja, kurasa matahari sama sepertiku. Setiap harinya, ia hanya sendirian di atas sana. Ia pasti merasa kesepian sepertiku.

Tuhan, aku ingin punya teman.

Tap.

Tuhan, astaga! Seorang manusia baru saja turun dari dahan pohon di atasku dan mendarat tepat di depanku. Gerakannya sungguh cepat, sampai aku tak tahu sejak kapan ia sudah ada di depanku.

Wajahnya dipenuhi peluh dan keringat. Membuat cahaya matahari memantul jelas di kulitnya. Sejenak aku merasa ialah makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang terindah.

Yah, ia adalah manusia paling tampan yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku.

Pemuda itu kemudian menatap kearahku. Yah, aku yakin ia menatap kearahku, karena sejauh pengelihatanku, aku tak melihat ada orang lain di sekitar kami.

Matanya menatapku heran. Wajahnya yang datar, dan matanya sungguh menusuk seperti dinginnya es. Gelap, dingin, kelam, tapi ada sesuatu di sana. Dibenaknya, sesuatu yang membuatnya terlihat sama denganku.

Ia kesepian sepertiku.

"TEMEE!" teriak seseorang yang baru datang dan langsung mendekati pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu, yang dipanggil sebagai Teme, menoleh kearah pemuda yang baru datang. Tatapan herannya, yang ditujukannya padaku berubah menjadi tatapan kesal, yang kemudian ditujukannya pada pemuda itu.

Ia terlihat kesal, tapi tidak terlihat marah. Aneh, tatapan yang aneh. Seperti tatapan sayang dan dekat, tapi bukan cinta. Seperti tatapan seseorang pada temannya...?

"Diamlah, Dobe." Dengusnya pada pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Yang disebut sebagai Dobe terkekeh pelan. "Apa yang kau lihat sampai seperti itu, hah?" tanyanya.

Pemuda berambut raven yang ditanyainya hanya diam sambil kembali mengalihkan tatapannya padaku. Sementara pemuda berambut kuning itu kemudian mengikuti arah tatapan temannya yang mengarah padaku.

Pemuda berambut durian itu terkesima sejenak melihatku. Apanya yang salah denganku?

"Sakura..."

Tatapan mereka berdua padaku berubah sendu. Terutama pemuda berambut raven itu. Ia terlihat sedih, dan kehilangan.

Pemuda kuning disebelahnya menepuk pelan bahu pemuda raven itu. "Ayo, kita pulang, Sasuke."

Oh, ternyata namanya Sasuke.

Sementara pemuda bernama Sasuke itu masih menatap sedih kearahku.

"Sasuke... tak baik terus mengingat tentangnya. Kau tahu itulah yang diinginkan olehnya, jadi... jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan terus mengingat tentangnya." Ucap si kuning. Meskipun tatapannya sendu seperti pemuda bernama Sasuke, ia terlihat lebih tegar dari pada pemuda raven itu.

Pemuda itu tetap menatapku sendu. "Aku tahu. Aku sudah berjanji padanya..."

Rambut durian itu tersenyum miris, kemudian bergumam singkat. "Ayo kita pulang,"

Sasuke mengangguk, dan sebelum pergi, ia sempat menatapku lekat.

Aku tidak mengerti...

Siapa yang disebut sebagai 'dia'? Mengapa mereka terlihat sedih ketika melihatku? Apa yang sebenarnya membuat mereka menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu, dan mengapa mereka menatapku seolah kehilangan seorang...

teman?

Aku benar-benar penasaran dibuatnya, tapi apa daya? Aku hanya sebatang pohon Sakura biasa. Bunga-bungaku memang bisa mekar lebih lebar dan indah dari sakura-sakura lainnya.

Tapi apa itu yang membuat mereka melihatku dengan tatapan aneh? Kurasa bukan. Mereka menatapku berbeda.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, terjadi hujan yang cukup lebat. Tuhan, aku kedinginan...

Tanpa seorang pun yang mempedulikanku, tanpa siapapun yang tahu tentangku, hidup ini terasa sangat sulit...

Sasuke...

Mengapa aku mengingat nama itu? Nama pemuda yang diliputi kesedihan yang mendalam. Mengapa kau sedih, Sasuke?

Suara benturan senjata menggema di celah pepohonan. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang bertarung di malam yang dingin ini. Siapa?

Seseorang terlempar dari kejauhan. Tubuhnya terpental jauh dan mendarat secara tidak mulus di tanah. Lalu terseret beberapa meter sampai tepat ke depanku.

Astaga...Sasuke?

Yah, tidak salah lagi, itu adalah Sasuke. Tapi ia, dengan mata yang mengeluarkan darah mencoba bangkit lagi dan berdiri setegak yang ia bisa. Ia menggeram marah saat melihat bayangan pria yang mulai muncul dibalik kegelapan.

Sepertinya pria itulah yang membuatnya terpental sejauh ini.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Kau lebih lemah dari terakhir kita bertemu. Ah... ataukah karena kekasihmu itu tidak ada di dekatmu sekarang? Atau karena ia sudah mati?" kemudian terdengar suara tawa yang sungguh mengerikan.

"Kuso," umpat Sasuke. "Diamlah kau, Madara!" teriaknya penuh amarah. Dari tubuhnya muncul kilatan petir. Ia mengarahkan tangannya pada Madara dan membiarkan kilatan itu menyakiti pria bernama Madara tersebut.

Tawa mengerikan Madara makin menjadi kala kilatan petir itu tidak menyakitinya sama sekali. "Masih ingatkah ekspresi menyedihkanmu saat aku mencabik tubuh mungilnya? Dan ketika aku melemparkan tubuhnya kearahmu? Kau tak melihat tubuhmu gemetar hebat, Sasuke?" ejek pria itu semakin menjadi.

"HIAAH!" Sasuke memaksakan tubuhnya melawan pria itu. "Kau...telah membunuh Sakura-ku! KAU TELAH MEMBUNUH SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke frustasi sambil menunjuk tepat di wajah pria itu. "Aku akan membunuhmu seperti kau membunuh Sakura..." desisnya kemudian.

Sementara Madara menghindar dengan mudahnya. Dan dengan cepat ia sudah melemparkan tubuh Sasuke lagi dan mengarahkan senjatanya kearah Sasuke. Sasuke mendecih pelan ketika tahu ia akan mati sebentar lagi.

Tuhan... aku ingin ia selamat.

BLAAAR!

Tuhan, kumohon. Ia adalah orang yang membuatku berpikir kalau aku tidak sendirian di dunia ini. Entah mengapa, setiap tatapan matanya membuatku merasa memiliki teman. Sasuke, selamatlah...

Ketika asap mulai menghilang, aku melihat Sasuke masih hidup. Sementara di depannya berdiri seorang pria kuning yang kulihat bersama Sasuke beberapa tahun lalu. Tuhan, aku berterimakasih padamu...

"Dasar bodoh, kau Teme!" teriak pemuda kuning itu, yang sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang pria tampan.

"Dobe?" gumam Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Sasuke! Mengapa kau nekad melawan Madara sendirian?!" tanya pemuda kuning tersebut.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Kau mengenalku, Naruto. Kau tahu alasannya."

"Tapi kau tetap bodoh! Setidaknya ajak aku bunuh diri bersama-sama!" ucap pemuda yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu kesal.

Bunuh diri dia bilang? Apakah Madara sekuat itu sampai mereka menganggap kalau bertarung dengan Madara itu sama halnya dengan bunuh diri?

Sasuke pun terlihat terkejut dengan kata-kata Naruto. Sepertinya ia tak menyangka pemuda kuning itu akan berkata seperti itu.

"Aku juga ingin balas dendam atas kematian Sakura! Aku juga menyayanginya seperti kau mencintainya. Aku pun tak rela sahabatku mati begitu saja karena tua bangka itu. Jadi, jika kau berencana mati disini, maka ajak aku juga_-ttebayo_." Ucap Naruto agak lirih di ujung kalimatnya.

"Naruto..."

Jadi...teman mereka yang bernama Sakura telah dibunuh oleh pria itu? Karena itukah mereka menatapku aneh saat tanpa sengaja melihatku? Karena dengan melihatku, mereka merasa melihat teman mereka?

Naruto tiba-tiba menunjuk kearahku. "Sakura! Meskipun aku terdengar gila karena berbicara pada sebatang pohon, tapi, tolong biarkan aku menganggap pohon sepertimu sebagai Sakura teman kami! Jadilah saksi atas pembalasan dendam karena kematianmu, dan tersenyumlah ketika nanti kami menyusulmu. Aku mohon, biarkan kami menyusulmu." Ucap Naruto.

Hatiku meleleh. Aku ingin menangis, seandainya bisa. Tuhan, betapa bahagianya aku jika memiliki teman seperti mereka. Begitu menyayangi teman mereka layaknya keluarga.

Tapi, kumohon! Meskipun aku tak tahu apa-apa, meskipun aku bukan siapa-siapa selain sebatang pohon Sakura, aku tak suka kalian seperti ini!

Kumohon, jangan paksa diri kalian untuk balas dendam. Aku memang tak tahu apa yang akan Sakura teman kalian katakan jika melihat kejadian ini, tapi, aku yakin bukan ini yang diinginkannya! Aku yakin ia mengorbankan nyawanya karena ingin hidup kalian lebih baik dari saat ini.

Tuhan...katakan pada mereka, aku tak suka ini terjadi. Kumohon, hentikan mereka!

Naruto membantu Sasuke berdiri, kemudian mulai melancarkan serangan kearah Madara.

Tuhan, kumohon... aku memang hanya sebatang pohon Sakura. Tapi aku yakin perasaan Sakura teman mereka adalah sama dengan perasaanku saat ini.

Aku melihat mereka terpental jauh. Naruto sekarang memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Hatiku mencelos keluar. Tuhan, mengapa kau biarkan mereka? Kumohon Tuhan...kumohon hentikan mereka!

Pertarungan masih berlanjut. Meskipun kalah jumlah, Madara tetaplah yang unggul. Berkali-kali kulihat tubuh mereka terlempar jauh terkena serangan Madara. Aku menangis dalam diriku. Jauh dalam kulit batang kasarku ini.

Sasuke...

Naruto...

Hentikanlah semua ini.

"AAAARGGH!" tubuh Sasuke terpental sampai membentur batang pohon. Hatiku terasa sakit. Sangat sakit.

"Sasukee!" teriak Naruto. Tak lama kemudian Naruto menyusul Sasuke dengan dihempaskannya tubuhnya kearah pohon lain.

Hentikan...hentikan...

Madara semakin terbahak melihat mereka berdua yang semakin lemah. Rasa marahku pun tak tertahankan pada pria itu. Tapi sekuat apapun aku berusaha, aku tetap tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Dan saat ketika Madara melemparkan mereka berdua tepat ke depanku, mereka pingsan. Beberapa detik lagi sebelum Madara melancarkan serangan terakhirnya...

Sakura, apa kau mendengar suaraku? Kalau iya, kumohon, katakan pada mereka, kau tak menginginkan hal ini.

Sakura, kalau kau mendengar suaraku, kumohon katakan pada mereka untuk berhenti.

Karena aku tak mungkin bisa mengatakannya pada mereka...

"_Terimakasih." Sasuke membisikkan kata-kata itu padaku, dan selanjutnya gelap._

"_Sasuke-kun..."_

"_SASUKEEE!" teriakku melihat pemuda yang kucintai itu hampir terkena serangan Madara._

"_Sasuke, kumohon...kembalilah ke desa..." bisikku ketika saat-saat terakhirku._

"_Sakura...kumohon, jangan bicara lagi, jangan...jangan pergi! Sakura! SAKURA!" Sasuke mengguncang bahuku saat aku dalam pangkuannya._

"_Sasuke-kun...hiduplah dengan baik. Berjanjilah padaku untuk tetap hidup... berjanjilah, Sasuke-kun...aku mencintaimu..." bisikku saat aku tak kuat lagi menahan tarikan dari dewa kematian yang datang untuk menjemputku._

"_SAKURAA!"_

_Semuanya gelap._

_Tuhan, kumohon biarkan aku tinggal di dunia ini...biarkan aku meyakinkan Sasuke agar tidak menyusulku..._

_Kumohon..._

Aku mendengar semuanya. Aku mendengar setiap jeritan Sasuke untukku. Setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan olehku pada Sasuke. Bagaimana perasaan Sasuke kehilanganku. Bagaimana saat ia melihat sendiri tubuhku terkoyak dihadapannya.

Tuhan, aku menangis...

Aku menyadarinya...aku adalah Sakura Haruno.

"_Sakura..."_

"_Sakura..."_

Suara itu...

"_Sakura, aku mencintaimu...aku ingin menyusulmu..."_

Jangan! Jangan menyusulku. Jangan meninggalkan dunia ini hanya untuk menyusulku, Sasuke-kun!

"_Tapi aku membutuhkanmu..."_

Kau masih memiliki teman, sahabat yang akan selalu menjadi keluarga untukmu. Kau harus meneruskan hidupmu, Sasuke! Kau juga tahu, aku tak menginginkan ini... dan kau sudah berjanji akan hidup dengan baik.

"_Aku tak pernah berjanji, Sakura. Aku hanya mencintaimu dan ingin hidup bersamamu. Aku telah menyia-nyiakan waktuku dengan pergi dari desa. Aku masih ingin hidup denganmu..."_

Aku tahu! Karena kebodohanmu, Sasuke! Tapi itu tak penting lagi. Sekarang adalah sesuatu yang harus kau hadapi, dan masa lalumu adalah sesuatu yang harus kau ingat, tapi juga kau lupakan.

"_Sakura..."_

Bangunlah dan pergi dari sini Sasuke. Pergilah dan teruskan hidupmu. Akupun bahagia disini. Aku baik-baik saja disini.

"_Tapi..."_

Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke. Karena kau juga mencintaiku, kuharap kau bisa menepati janji yang belum kau buat.

Mata Sasuke terbuka tiba-tiba. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia menggendong tubuh Naruto dan langsung lari dari tempat ini sebelum serangan Madara mengenai tubuhnya.

Serangan Madara menuju kearah tubuhku.

Terimakasih, Tuhan. Kau telah membiarkanku mengatakan padanya apa yang kurasakan.

Tuhan, aku berterimakasih padamu, telah membiarkan aku tinggal di dunia ini. Tuhan, terimakasih telah membiarkan aku mengatakan semuanya pada Sasuke. Terimakasih, Tuhan. Sekarang, aku tak punya urusan di dunia ini. Sekarang, bawalah aku ke sisimu, Tuhan.

Putih...

Putih ini terlalu kosong, tapi setidaknya tidak gelap seperti aku merasakan kematian.

"Sakura-chaaaan!" suara itu...suara Naruto.

Aku berbalik menyahut panggilannya. Disana berdiri empat orang paling kusayangi di dunia ini selain keluargaku. Kakashi-Sensei sedang tersenyum seperti biasa, Sai tersenyum tulus, Sasuke tersenyum miring, sementara Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil memanggil namaku.

"Sakura, kembalilah." Ucap Kakashi-Sensei.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke.

"Sakura-san," panggil Sai.

"Sakura-chan, kami menunggumu, kembalilah_-ttebayo_!" teriak Naruto.

Aku tersenyum manis sebelum berbalik. Cahaya yang sangat terang berada tepat di depanku.

Mereka berempat semakin memanggil namaku. Tuhan, aku juga merindukan mereka...

Tapi, aku sudah berjanji padamu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari mereka, menuju cahaya putih itu. Bahuku bergetar. Aku menahan mati-matian tangisanku. Tuhan, kuatkanlah aku. Yakinkanlah aku bahwa aku pasti akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi, di dunia yang berbeda.

"Sakura..."

Langkahku terhenti. Aku merasakan kehadirannya. Pria yang kucintai ini, sedang berdiri tepat dibelakangku. Sama seperti saat kami berpisah dulu.

Hening diantara kami selama beberapa saat.

"Sakura, aku–"

"Sama-sama." Potongku cepat. "Itu untuk yang saat itu." ucapku.

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku lagi. Semakin mendekat menuju cahaya putih di depanku. Semakin tenggelam dalam lautan cahaya tersebut.

.

.

**End of Sakura's POV**

**Normal POV**

Sasuke bangun tiba-tiba karena mimpi yang baru dialaminya. Nafasnya memburu setelah secara tak sadar bertemu dengan wanita itu. Wanita yang membuatnya dihantui mimpi buruk selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

Sepuluh tahun lalu, ia pulang ke desa dalam keadaan depresi dan frustasi. Ia hampir gila jika saja gurunya Kakashi tidak memberinya nasehat yang masih diingatnya sampai sekarang.

Ditambah kemarin, ia kembali menemukan cinta sejatinya. Terkurung dalam sebatang pohon Sakura yang mekar bunganya sangat cantik, seperti mekar cintanya kepada wanita itu.

Ia masih mengingat kata-katanya dengan sangat jelas. Wanita itu ingin ia menepati janji yang belum diucapkannya. Janji untuk hidup dengan baik. Tapi seperti apapun keadaannya, ia tak pernah bisa melepaskan bayang-bayangnya. Bayang-bayang wanita itu masih selalu menghampiri mimpinya setiap malam. Saat tubuhnya terkoyak dihadapannya. Saat hatinya terasa perih yang sangat.

Tapi berbeda dengan mimpinya hari ini. Mimpinya malam ini terasa menyakitkan, tapi juga melegakan.

Wanita itu membalas kata-katanya bertahun-tahun lalu. Saat ia berpisah dengannya di jalan itu. Kata-katanya terasa sangat menusuk malam itu, tapi wanita itu tetap mengingatnya sampai saat ini. Bahkan setelah kematiannya, ia masih ingin meyakinkan Sasuke kalau ia baik-baik saja disana. Kalau ia ingin Sasuke hidup dengan baik.

Pada mimpinya malam ini, Sasuke sudah memutuskannya. Ia merelakan wanita itu pergi. Ia sudah melepaskannya.

"Ngh?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang mulai membuka matanya. Pria itu terbaring di ranjang lain tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

"Sakura!" Naruto langsung duduk saat menyadari kalau mimpinya telah berakhir. Tubuhnya pun juga dipenuhi peluh seperti Sasuke. Pria kuning itu kemudian menoleh kearah Sasuke yang meliriknya datar.

"Sasuke, aku mimpi... Sakura-chan pergi..."

"Hn, aku juga." Ucap Sasuke. "Dia sudah memutuskan untuk pergi." Sasuke menoleh kearah jendela di sebelah kanannya.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia sekarang yakin pemuda itu sudah benar-benar merelakan Sakura. Begitu juga dengan dirinya. Kemarin ia terlalu terbawa emosi sehingga nekad menyusul rencana bunuh diri Sasuke. Tapi ternyata Sasuke sudah membawanya lari.

.

.

Hari itu, Sasuke dan Naruto sedang melakukan patroli pagi. Sahabat ini memang selalu berdua, walaupun kadang ada yang bersama mereka, seperti isteri Naruto, Hinata. Hanya saja, mungkin saat ini mereka sedang mengingat seseorang, sehingga hanya hening yang menemani mereka.

Sasuke memang melajang sejak hari itu. Sementara Naruto memutuskan untuk menikah, karena ia masih memiliki cintanya.

Keadaan mulai membaik, tapi mereka tetap harus berhati-hati dan selalu menjaga tempat persembunyian. Mereka tahu, suatu saat nanti akan lahir Shinobi-Shinobi kuat yang akan mewarisi semangat mereka. Meneruskan perjuangan mereka sampai akhirnya menang melawan Madara. Mereka pun tahu, tak ada gunanya terus melihat ke masa lalu. Mereka harus melihat ke masa depan.

Hanya saja, Sasuke tetap tak bisa meninggalkan cintanya kepada siapa-siapa selain wanita itu.

"Hiks..."

Pendengaran mereka berdua terusik setelah isak tangis familiar terdengar.

Sasuke melirik Naruto, ia memastikan, kalau-kalau halusinasi kembali datang merasuki pikirannya. Tapi Sasuke melihat Naruto yang juga memastikan kalau ia sendiri tak berhalusinasi.

Mereka segera mencari asal suara familiar tersebut. Dan setelah ketemu, mereka hanya melihat sebatang pohon Sakura yang mekarnya sangat cantik.

Sasuke tertegun, sementara Naruto terheran. Sebatang pohon Sakura itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan pohon Sakura yang mereka lihat beberapa tahun lalu.

"Hiks..."

Isak tangis itu terdengar lagi. Merasa tak yakin akan indra pendengaran mereka, mereka pun segera memeriksa pohon itu. Dan ternyata, ada seorang anak kecil sedang duduk meringkuk di balik batang pohon itu.

Ia memeluk lututnya sendiri dan membenamkan seluruh wajahnya diantara lututnya. Ia mengenakan selembar yukata _pink_ yang panjangnya selutut, dan _getta_ yang pas di kaki mungilnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke sama terkejutnya melihat anak perempuan itu. Terutama setelah melihat warna rambutnya. Warna rambut yang mengingatkan mereka pada seorang wanita yang telah pergi beberapa tahun lalu.

_Soft pink_ itu melambai perlahan tertiup angin.

"Hiks..." anak itu kembali terisak. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke merasa tak tega. Hatinya tersentuh melihat anak itu menangis. "Hei..." panggilnya lembut sambil berjongkok di depan anak itu. Membuat Naruto kaget sendiri melihat kelemah lembutan sahabatnya.

Anak itu mendongak menyadari ada seseorang yang menyapanya.

Sasuke beserta Naruto semakin terkejut melihat wajah serta warna iris anak itu yang sangat mirip dengan wanita itu. Sangat mirip, layaknya pinang dibelah dua.

"Mengapa kau menangis, cantik?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut.

Naruto dan anak itu terkejut karena sebab yang berbeda. Naruto terkejut karena perubahan drastis sikap Sasuke, sementara anak itu terkejut karena hal lain.

"C-cantik...?" gumam anak itu.

Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Tentu saja. Kau itu secantik pohon Sakura yang ada di belakangmu ini." ucap Sasuke lalu tersenyum lembut lagi.

Anak itu tersipu malu melihat wajah Sasuke. Pipinya merona merah dengan wajah menunduk malu. Tapi wajahnya berubah murung lagi. "Tapi... teman-temanku bilang, aku memiliki dahi yang lebar dan warna rambut yang aneh..." bisiknya.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum agak lebar. "Hei, siapa namamu, manis?" tanya Sasuke.

Anak itu kembali tersipu dipanggil 'manis' oleh Sasuke. "Namaku...Sakura Oyuki." Jawab anak itu.

Sasuke dan Naruto kembali terkejut. Bahkan namanya pun sama, pikir mereka.

Sasuke tersenyum manis. "Dengar, Sakura." Ucapnya kemudian mengambil posisi disebelah anak tersebut dan duduk menyandar pohon Sakura dibelakangnya.

Sakura menoleh penuh penasaran pada pria yang baru ditemuinya ini. Sementara Naruto kemudian duduk di sisi lain Sakura.

"Aku pernah mengenal wanita yang sangat cantik, manis, baik, kuat dan percaya diri." Ucap Sasuke memulai ceritanya. Sakura mendengarkan dengan ekspresi polosnya. "Ia adalah wanita yang sangat aku sayangi. Paling aku sayangi di dunia ini. Dan kamu tahu, Sakura?" Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura.

Sakura menatap penasaran Sasuke.

"Wanita itu sangat mirip denganmu." Ucap Sasuke. "Karena kamu juga cantik, manis, baik, kuat dan percaya diri."

Sakura merasa heran. "Tapi aku tidak seperti itu," ia menunjuk wajahnya. "Apa wajah seperti ini adalah wajah yang cantik? Aku juga tidak kuat dan percaya diri." Ucapnya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, sementara Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Tidak. Bukan berarti jika teman-temanmu mengejekmu begitu, kamu adalah orang yang jelek. Percayalah pada dirimu, kalau kamu bisa menjadi yang terbaik. Maka kamu akan bisa menjadi orang yang ku kenal itu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura riang.

Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk.

"Karena itu, jangan menangis lagi, Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto. Sejenak, ia merasa seperti berbicara pada 'Sakura'.

"Eh, tapi aku mau tanya." Ucap Sakura.

"Tanya apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Siapa nama orang yang dikenal paman?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian menepuk puncak kepala Sakura. "Namanya adalah Sakura Haruno."

Angin berhembus lembut.

"_Sakura, aku kembali menemukanmu..."_

FIN

Anya : Anya kembaliiiii... eheh...

ALL : *Nimpuk Anya pake sendal* Kemana aja lu Nya?! noh cerita lu terbengkalai yang Multi chap!

Anya : Okeeeeh, karena Anya belom bisa publish cerita yang multi itu, Anya persembahkan santapan pembukanya duluuu...eheheh...

Sakura : Eh, Author, disini peranku banyak banget yah?

Anya : Iya, Sakura-san! Soalnya, Anya ga tega kalau Sasuke sendirian tanpa Sakura di dunia ini! Dan kalau ada yang kurang dimengerti, bisa tanya ke Anya melalui kotak review :D. Oke semuaaa, saatnya...

ALL : REVIEW PELASE?!


End file.
